


Meat and Veggies do really go together

by Gaia_bing



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, Food, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: Just like Steve Rogers and James Barnes can.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 8





	Meat and Veggies do really go together

**Author's Note:**

> I tried something. I don't know what will happen in the future with it, but I think it'll go in the one-shot here and there category. Hope you enjoy, no matter how short it is. :)

James Buchanan Barnes absolutely loves meat.

  
Be it chicken, pork, pheasant, veal, lamb, venison, quail, deer, buffalo, rabbit, frog, duck, turkey or even some horse.

  
Be it stewed, broiled, barbequed, steamed, pressure cooked, roasted, pan fried and even as a tartare.

  
Steven Grant Rogers adores everything vegetables.

  
Be it carrots, potatoes, cucumbers, peppers of all kinds, corn, cauliflowers, asparagus, lettuce, beet roots, peas, celery, gourds, onions and even some rutabagas. 

  
Be it steamed, boiled, baked, sautéed, fried, pickled, braised and even fresh.

  
James Buchanan Barnes absolutely _loathes_ vegetables. 

  
He can't stand them, period. The pure sight of them makes him gag.

  
Why? 

  
Because it reminds him of all of the times his Hydra handlers threw him pieces of them whenever he did a good job on a kill or anything else deadly. 

  
Just like the dog they thought he was and the monster that he still think he is.

  
Steven Grant Rogers utterly _despises_ meat.

  
He hates it, period. Just seeing a picture makes him want to hurl.

  
Why?

  
Because it reminds him of all of the times he grabbed a piece of someone whenever he got hungry or simply wanted to spread whatever was eating him up from the inside. 

  
Just like the cannibal they thought he was and the freak that he still think he is.

  
But then one night, at a local restaurant,

  
James looked up and saw something even more mouth watering than the mountain of BBQ that he had just ordered,

  
While at the same time,

  
Steve looked up and saw something even more delectable than the mountain of veggies he had just done the same with. 

  
And so, right there in that moment, a freak and a monster found something that they could appreciate much, _much_ more than meat and vegetables.

  
Because right there and then, a former Winter Soldier and a former Zombie fell in love.


End file.
